The invention relates to a suction device comprising a fan device for generating a suction air flow and an air conveying device having at least one flow deflection element comprising an inlet tube and an outlet tube.
By way of example, exhaust air is discharged via the flow deflection element. Here, the exhaust air may be suction exhaust air and/or cooling exhaust air. Feed air can also be fed via the flow deflection element.
A vacuum cleaner which comprises a suction head is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,969. The suction head has a base and at least one fan motor, which is arranged on the base and has an exhaust air outlet. The exhaust air outlet is connected to a sound chamber, in which there is positioned a plurality of absorbing elements.